Conventionally, financial managers spend a great deal of time and energy managing/modeling/analyzing financial data to determine an investment strategy. Diversification of assets plays a critical role in balancing a portfolio as part of any such strategy. More particularly, a financial manager often attempts to distribute assets among a series of investments that have a range of financial characteristics. By investing in a broad range of financial instruments, a financial manager can optimize a particular portfolio by including instruments that vary in both risk and reward characteristics, in order to minimize risk exposure, and maximize the return on investment.
There are conventional management tools that attempt to facilitate the financial analysis and management of investments. However, the diverse range of financial investment instruments available to a financial manager can be extremely difficult to effectively track, analyze and model. Accordingly, significant improvements in providing financial data management functionality, processing, as well as analyzing/modeling functionality would enhance a financial manager's ability to effectively manage particular accounts, portfolios, and/or assets. Accordingly, such a system enables a financial manager to maximize investment returns, as well as minimize investment risks for a particular allocation of financial instruments.